Secrets
by Afroson
Summary: <html><head></head>Reid has been distaning himself from the team lately. The team doesn't like the people he hangs out with. Why is Reid so secretive? Who are they? What are they hiding?</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love vampire diaries and criminal minds so I decided to put them

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries nor Criminal Minds (I wish I did)

Part 1

Spencer woke up with a headache. He winced a bit when he opened his eyes. _ Why do I have a headache?_ He barely gets headaches; the last time he had one, he was human. Which was about a thousand or so years ago.

He heard noises coming from the living room, he got up quickly to see what or who it was. He walked out, still in his pajamas. "You must agree with me Klaus," he heard Elijah say.

"Agree to what?" Spencer asked, leaning against the wall.

"About your job." Klaus sat down on the couch. "You could just compel the bank to make you rich."

Spencer shook his head. "No, that's for you and Elijah."

"Some people like fast money."

"I will keep it honest," Elijah said, "I don't compel bankers for money. However, we agree that your job is too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" He laughed. "I'm a damn vampire."

"Don't mind them, "Rebekah come out of the kitchen. "You love the job, and you're good at the job." She took a sip of her coffee, turning to her other brothers, she said, "He'll be fine. He's a vampire. What is a serial killer going to do to him?"

We are just concerned," Elijah said.

"And I'm almost late." Spencer turned around, heading back to the bedroom to get ready.

Spencer knew he was running twenty minutes late, if he took the car he would've been forty minutes late. It was easier, and much faster to go by foot with his vampire speed._ It's none of their business for what I do with my life, _Spencer thought, not realizing he made it to the BAU. He walked in, and ran up the stairs to make it.

He pretended to be huffing and puffing. Penelope, who had spotted him first, walked over. "You took the stairs?"

"The elevator was slow."

Penelope grabbed his arm. "Hotch is a little angry at you being late."

Spencer let himself be dragged by Garcia to the BAU room. As they entered, Hotch asked, "Why are you late?"

"I,uh, had friends over last night." Spencer didn't want to tell them he was with family-his real family. As far as they know, Diana and William Reid are his parents. He hated lying to them that he isn't a Reid, he is a Mikaelson. That he is strong, not weak. That he is a vampire, not a human. But for their safety it had to remain hidden.

"Alright," Hotch exhaled, not believing him at all, he turned his attention to Garcia. "What do we have, Garcia?"

"We have two female bodies," she said, clicking the mouse to show a picture of two young women. "First up, is a single, twenty-one year old Anna Duff. She was brutally murdered with her stomach sliced open. She was found in the trash next to a strip club."

"Did she work there?"

"No. She works at Subway and is going to school full-time. And our other women is twenty-six year old Danielle Chisolm; the same thing happened to her. She is in a relationship and works at a law firm." Penelope took a breath. "She was dumped in a trash at a local high school. The janitor found her."

"All right. JJ and Reid go to the M.E. Morgan and Prentiss look at victimology. Garcia look at their credit cards, phone calls, everything," Hotch ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Rossi and I will go to the crime scenes."

Spencer dialed Rebekah's number while walking to the SUV where JJ was waiting for him. It took two rings before she answered. "Hello?"

"Rebekah do I have any blood left?"

"No, Elijah took the last bag. Why?"

Spencer growled slightly. "I have a case; it's local though. But I was just wondering if I had any."

"Drain a human ad save their blood in a jug," Rebekah told him.

"No." He frowned. "You know I don't do that."

"You're a lost cause," Rebekah said, hanging up.

Spencer bit his lip. Frustrated, he walked over to the SUV, and got in. "What was that about?" JJ asked.

" Nothing."

"What's with Reid?" Prentiss asked Morgan, getting the victimology board setup. "He's been very distant lately."

"I don't know," Morgan sighed. He grabbed the board marker and started to write down the names, dates and everything else down of the victims. "He's not talking to me. We haven't hung out in a while. So something is up."

"I wish he could tell us."

"You know," Derek changed the subject, "none of these girls have crossed paths before. Anna was a stay-home type of girl. She's a vegetarian. Danielle has a boyfriend and is out going."

"Garcia will find more," Prentiss said.

Rossi and Hotchner was now heading to the second dumpsite. There wasn't much left at the strip club dumpsite, which got the two pissed off. They found out that a few officers 'accidentally' tempered with the evidence.

Rossi pulled into the local high school's parking lot. They both got out and headed to the dumpster. They showed their credentials to the officer, who let them through. "Are you still angry at Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I'm just concerned," was all Hotch said. "Am I not allowed to be concerned for a team mate?"

"I didn't mean like that. All I meant was that he's been late almost every day."

"Yes, I'm still a bit angry," Hotch grumbled. "He knew he should have called. I gave him warnings."

Rossi agreed that Reid should have called. His mind quickly changed from Reid to the crime scene. "So the janitor found Danielle at six o'clock on Monday evening."

Hotch walked to the dumpster, he noticed something just underneath it. He put on his gloves and bent down to get it. It was a wallet. He opened it to see all of her money and her credit cards were gone. Her cellphone however was still there. He turned it on, luckily the battery was still good. He checked her messages and phone calls. There was only one unknown number that called and text her everyday. He pulled out his cellphone to dial Garcia.

"Yes sir, "Penelope answered.

"Garcia, I need you to do your stuff."

Rebekah didn't want her baby brother to be pissed at her. That happened once over two hundred years ago, and he hadn't talked to her in fifty-eight years. She put the blood bags in the deep fridge until it was full.

"He has his cellphone off,"hissed Klaus.

"Can you blame him?" Rebekah turned to face him. "You guys are too protective for his liking."

"Believe it or not, sister, there is a reason why."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Klaus stared at her. "Mikael is back."

A/N: So how is it? Continue? I think I will. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Feedback


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here we go!

Part 2

Spencer and JJ were at the morgue taking a look at the victims. "They both were stabbed, sliced, raped and strangled, "he stated.

"He likes to take his time," JJ said. "Kept and tortured them for three days." JJ stopped. She looked closer at Danielle's neck; she spotted fang marks. "Are these fang marks?"

Spencer came over to JJ, to look for himself. "Yeah. Possibly." He frowned. _I wonder if my family has something to do with this. I swear if they do…_

"Anna has them too."

Spencer look up. "I need to make a call."

Kol was going through the blood bags like crazy. His cellphone rung a few times before he answered. "Baby brother, how's working going for you?"

"I just found fang marks on two victims," he said. "Was it from any of you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because other vampires know not to hunt in Quantico; you guys don't respect that."

"Hey!" Kol sat straight up. "I respect it. I've been drinking blood bags since I got here. " He took a sip of blood. "Ask Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah."

"Rebekah respects my wishes," Kol heard Spencer sigh. "Watch Elijah and Klaus for me."

"And be your spy buddy?"

"I'll teach you how to make fog."

Kol gave a smirk. "We got a deal."

Garcia must've had three cups of coffee already. _ I'm going to turn into Spencer with all this coffee. _ She was still typing away, searching any information that the victims had in common. She lowered her glass when she noticed that both girls were in contact with the same number. She dig a little deeper. She found out that both victims were both on heroin; they visited the same addiction services.

She dialed Hotch's number. "Sir, I got something. I found that both of our victims contacted and were contacted by the same number. Plus they both went to a drug addiction services for heroine only weeks of each other."

"Any idea who the number belongs to?"

"I working on that, Mister Suit."

"Thanks Garcia."

- - Spencer hoped his family had nothing to do with the two murders. When he went back in, he found JJ getting off the phone, she told him that Hotch wants everyone together. Spencer ended up driving this time. His mind was all over the place: the case, his family, lying to his team- it was causing him a headache. He hadn't realize that he almost hit a pole until JJ grabbed the wheel to get him back on the road, and punching him in the arm. "The fuck Reid," JJ caught her breath. "Pull over."

"Huh?" He snapped out of zoning out.

"Pull over and let me almost hit a pole."

Spencer shook his head. "No,no. I'm good."

JJ looked at him. "What's with you anyway? You've been late everyday for weeks. You don't hang with us anymore."

"It's personal,"he said. "It's complicated."

"You know you can tell me-tell us, right?"

"I know."

"My ears are ready to listen when you need to talk."

"How is Mikael even awake?"

"Blame Katerina," he said. "She was there to wake him up and he drank her blood."

"Is she at least dead?"

"No, she survived."

"Bloody hell," she cursed. "The Petrova line just seems to do something stupid. Why don't we kill them?" Before Klaus opened his mouth, she continued, "Please don't tell me it's to make any more hybrids."

"Okay," he shrugged. "I won't."

Rebekah scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Pathetic or not, they keep me entertained .They are great for watching over our brother and keep me invincible."

"Is your hybrids killing people?" came Kol's voice, entering the room to stand beside Rebekah. "Spencer called me wondering if any of us were drinking humans on his turf."

Klaus gave him the 'what-makes-you-think-it-was-from-me' look. "No. They know to drink from blood bags from here," said Klaus, getting up slowly. "I haven't opened up a warm vein since leaving Mystic Falls."

"That's hard to believe," Kol went on. "I mean, you did dagger us for years and years. And we know it's not Rebekah." Rebekah crossed her arms.

"Elijah could-"

"Or Mikael," Rebekah finished.

The sound of Mikael's name being said felt like Kol getting punched in the face. He looked at Klaus then Rebekah then back to Klaus. "What?"

Elijah wasn't sure if he should trust his brother's hybrids for watching the baby. To him Spencer is the baby and forever he will. He watched Spencer enter the local police station. He thought of himself as a patient man, so there was no trouble at all watching Spencer be in there for hours. And if it was needed, he will rush in if there was in trouble.

A/N: I'm gonna have to stop right there. I gotta take a nap. Luvs


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer and JJ had met up with Hotch and Rossi walking into the room where Morgan and Prentiss has been finishing up doing the evidence board. "We found fang marks on both victims," JJ said, getting the attention of the others.

"The M.E is testing the salvia and what exactly made the marks," Spencer filled in. "By the guess of it, our UnSub is a vampirism." I just hope it's not of my family. "Believes on the undead and is acting out the part. And the opening of the stomach is from a knife. " Too much of the part.

"Why do you say vampirism?" Morgan asked.

"Because the victims are drained of blood, fang marks, and a lot of people are obsessed with vampires these days."

"Kind of like me and_**Twilight**_ and **_The Vampire Diaries_**." Penelope popped up on the screen. " So I have more information about our victims. With all my technical brilliance I found out that Anna and Danielle did cross paths before-not literally-but they were at the same place and have one big thing in common. So Anna and Danielle were at a club the same night, just before they were taken. I have a footage." Penelope put the footage and highlighted the two. From the footage, it was obvious that they did meet each other and hung out through the night.

"Anything else Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Well, the theme night was vampires at the club-"

"That fits," Prentiss mumbled. Garcia blinked. "It's what Reid said about our UnSub being a vampirism."

"Okay. There was a band that dresses up as vampires." Penelope played another footage; this time highlighting a man that walked up to the two victims. "This guy right here is the lead singer."

Spencer stared at the man, gasping lightly so the others didn't hear. He couldn't believe what he seen. _ How is this possible? I thought….no, no, no. _ He felt tense, the video didn't lie. The man that he seen- the man that he thought was gone for good.

The monster that is- was- rather…his father.

Mikael.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"I'm going to find our dear Elijah," Klaus said putting on his jacket. "If he does have something to do with this then I'm going to make him spit him out. If not then we need to get Spencer and leave." Klaus left his siblings be.

It didn't take long to find Elijah, after all, he was predictable. Elijah stood against a building across the street focusing on the conversation that his brother and his team were having. "There you are brother," Klaus smiled. "We've been wondering where you went."

"No place that caused concern," Elijah replied dully.

"Actually it does." Elijah looked at him. "Are you the one who's been doing the killings around here?"

"No." Elijah frowned. "I respect Spencer's rules and so does other vampires."

"Well, it's not me nor my hybrids nor our other siblings." Klaus leaned against the building. "Finn is gone with Esther, so that only leaves-"

"Mikael." Elijah tensed. "I need to go get Spencer." Elijah took a step before a hand stopped him.

"You're going to need any excuse."

"I already do." He pulled out a badge and an ID that he copied one day just in case if in any circumstances he would have to use it. "I'm SSA Elijah Mikaelson, they'll let me take him."

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a tad short. I didn't have a plan for this one so I winged it. Tell me how I did on this one. Oh and big plus, predict on what's going to happen in the next chapter. I'd love to hear it.

Stay tuned

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Afroson


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek was most concerned when Spencer excused himself to go use the bathroom. There was something wrong, he could tell. He felt his instincts kick in and wanting to follow him to make sure he was okay but he assumed that he needed to go to the bathroom. He glanced at Prentiss which gave him back a worried look.

"Excuse me," came a voice, which made the team turn around. "I'm looking for Spencer Reid. I'm Agent Elijah Mikaelson."

"Agent Hotchner," Hotch introduced himself. "Uh, Spencer just went to the washroom. I'm sure-"

"Did we figure anything else out?" entered Reid, who stopped when he spotted the agent. Derek couldn't tell what it was but it seemed like Reid went on RED-ALERT.

"Dr. Reid, I need to talk to you in private," Elijah said gently.

"Okay." Reid looked at Derek then to Elijah and followed him out.

"What are you doing?" Reid hissed when he closed the detective's door behind him. "I told you before not to show up anywhere when I'm working."

"This is important, brother," Elijah assured him.

"What's more important now is that I'm trying to find a serial killer," Reid grumbled, turning his back on him.

"A serial killer that we've been running from for centuries," Elijah said, knowing it would catch his attention. "He's back and he knows where we are.

Spencer started at his brother. "Is he watching us?"

"I don't know, but we are very much in danger if we stay." Elijah looked around the office. "Go to your team, look upset and leave."

"I can't just leave my team, especially right now." He fumed.

"If you want your team to stay safe, it's best that you do. I will handle things with Diana and Will Reid. I'll be waiting outside." Elijah left.

_ How am I supposed to do this?_

_ I'm going to tell them that I just got some bad news that I must go. _ Spencer had been thinking about how to do this, on how he didn't want to do this. He gave himself a few minutes to make his eyes red as it seems like he was crying. He sucked in his breath and headed out. He bumped into Rossi, coming back from the kitchen.

"Hey," Rossi stumbled a bit.

"Sorry," Reid kept his head down.

"Are you okay, kid?" Rossi looked at the youngest agent with concern. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"He came to tell me that my parents are dead." _ Please believe my lie Rossi. _

"I'm sorry," he said. "I-If you want I'll go tell Hotch for you; you need to go."

"I appreciate that."

Rossi nods. "Anything you need, kiddo, give me a call." Rossi patted him on the shoulder and left him. Reid turned to see him go into the room. _ I'll be away for a bit but I'll be back once we get Mikael._ With that Spencer walked out of the building.

"I seen that Elijah Agent walk out," Derek said, mostly to Rossi. "Is Reid coming?"

"I just ran into him," Rossi stated. " He said his parents died so I told him to go. We can handle this."

Derek felt a wave of sadness hitting him. He felt like finding his young teammate and comfort him. "I'll give him a call later," he said.

"Poor Spence." JJ looked upset. Then her mood changed. "Have you guys notice that Elijah and Spencer have some similarities."

"Yeah," Emily said. "Bit weird."

"The faster we work the sooner we can go to Reid," Hotchner said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

A/N: My next chapter will be a long one so BEAWARE. I didn't put Rebekah and Kol in this chapter but they will be in the next. Be prepared for they might do. Klaus and Elijah and Spencer are off but to where? And what about the team? Will they begin to get suspicious of what they might find? I can't tell you HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *COUGHS* That hurt

Review XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: We got special guests. I do not own them

**Funnie: Either chapter 6 or chapter 7 will show how Reid kept his secret from the team**

I do not own the special guests.. Super sad.

Chapter 5

Rebekah gripped the steering wheel tighter. She was starting to get irritated with Kol; she had planned to go to Mystic Falls by herself but Kol insisted to tag along and now she was getting sick of listening to _Justin Bieber. _

"Will you please turn it off!" Rebekah growled. "Put in a different CD."

"C'mon sister, don't you like his music?"

"Not right now." She paused. "I don't even own his CDs."

"It's mine," Kol admitted, taking out his Cd. "What do you want?"

"Put in _Elvis Presley _or _Nickleback."_

Kol decided to put _Nickleback _in. "So the Bennett witch unleashed Mikael, we need to know why," Rebekah said.

"I'm more than happy to force her to tell us."

The three brothers went back to Spencer's apartment. Elijah stood near the window, peeking out at times. "Mikael could be watching us right now," Elijah said. "We need to make a decision."

"I'll call my hybrids. They can keep him busy for a bit," Klaus said.

"They'll get killed." Spencer looked up at him.

"Our safety comes first, baby brother." Klaus strolled over to him. "We stay, we die. We run, we live. It works."

"What did you tell your team?" Elijah intervene.

"That my parents died."

Elijah silently nods, then he turned his attention to Klaus. "Make the calls. We need to get out of here immediately."

Klaus took out his phone and muttered, "Pushy."

Elijah ignored it. "Rebekah and Kol are on their way to talk to Bonnie Bennett. We also need to go back to Mystic Falls and do some digging of our own."

"What type of digging?" Spencer asked.

"Well, we need to know where Esther and Finn are at. We can pin-point their location, hunt them and see if they are planning something. With these three threats, we need to be on guard."

Spencer sighed. "This family give _too much _ stress."

Elijah blinked. _I agree with you._

It bother Spencer that their plan that their plan was for him to leave his things when his teammates could decide to check on him. _ Suspicious. _ The word popped into his mind.

"What's our first stop?" Klaus asked, snapping Spencer back in the situation.

"We are visiting Damen Salvatore," Elijah answered. "He knows more information about Esther and Finn then he lets on."

"Why are we handling Esther and Finn when we should with Mikael?" Spencer asked.

"We are. While Rebekah and Kol are handling Mikael's part, we will handle the other. Then we will group up and kill them."  
><em> I rather have a stake through my heart.<em>

"Since we are entering Mystic Falls," Klaus said, with a little enjoyment. "Prepare to face: werewolves, vampires, Original Vampires, doppelgängers, Hunters, hybrids and humans. Be very aware."

"Nice description," Spencer mumbled.

Klaus chuckled. "Thank you."

Rebekah pulled into Elena Gilbert's driveway. "Sounds like Bonnie and Stefan are here."

"Well, "Kol got out of the car, "lets go."

Rebekah was right behind Kol as they strode onto the porch. He knocked several times before the door opened. Elena answered, she froze in her tracks. "Rebekah-"

"Hello Elena, "Rebekah said snuggly.

Elena tried closing the door but Rebekah stopped it with her foot. "What do you want?" She backed up as the two Originals came in.

"We need to talk to Bonnie," Kol said.

"What do you want?"Bonnie asked, coming from the other room.

"We want to know why you unleashed Hell on Earth."

"I did what I had to do," was all she said.

"Which was unleashing him?"

"To protect Elena from Klaus," Stefan said, coming into the scene.

Kol growled. "We need you to spell Mikael. You know, put him to sleep."

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, I won't."

"And why is that?" Rebekah frowned.

Bonnie remained silent then she answered. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you will." Kol lunged forward, only to be tackled down by Stefan. "You fool!" Kol tightened his grip on Stefan's collar and shoved him backwards.

"Stop!" Elena cried.

"Alright, I'll do it."

_Now we're making progress, _ Rebekah thought."

_  
>Derek had just got off the phone with Penelope, telling her about Spencer. He could hear the sadness hitting Penelope's voice, and it made him sad as well.<p>

Derek gripped his phone tighter. _ I should- I should call him. He needs to know we are thinking of him._

"Morgan," came JJ's voice, as she walked to him.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Reid," he said.

She nodded. "We all are." She looked at the phone. "Did you call him?"'

"Not yet, but did you notice that agent, he-"

"- Looked like Reid," JJ cut off. "Yeah."

"I think I'm going to call him now." JJ nodded and left. He dialed Spencer's number. It rung a few times before going to voicemail.

"Hello," was Reid's voicemail, "this is Doctor Spencer Reid. Please leave a message."

"Hey kid it's me. I just wanted to check up on you. If you want to talk or anything, you know how to reach me. Call me back." Derek hung up. Staring off into space for a few seconds, he dialed Penelope. "Baby girl, I need a favour."

"Anything sweetcake."

"I need you to search up someone for me," he said. "Agent Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson."

_  
>an: heads up for the next chapters. Chapter 6 is when Penelope finds something about Elijah and Spencer. And Elijah and Klaus are visiting a Salvatore. Chapter 7 will be all Spencer

luvs


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this is short

Part 6

While Spencer was away having some time to himself. Elijah and Klaus were at the doors of the Salvatore's. Elijah knocked. "Very mannerly," Klaus mumbled underneath his breath, then aloud he said, "Why knock?"

"I'm not here to start a fight," Elijah paused. "You're not here to start a fight."

"Sometimes a fight gets information out then just sitting down and having tea."

The door finally opened. "Ah," Damon stood there. "My favorite and my non-favorite Originals. What can I do you for?"

"Information about Esther and Finn, we believe you have more than we have." Klaus stepped in, followed by Elijah.

"Oh, so this isn't about tea and biscuits," he joked.

"Do you know where they are?" Elijah asked, facing the young, obnoxious vampire.

"They're just north of here- twenty-two miles. Finn still walks about but Esther is MIA," he told them. "However, Finn keeps going into this cave every day, so I'm guessing that Esther may be in there."

"Could be the cave where we used to hide," Klaus said to Elijah.

Damon continued, "But a certain witch told me that the spirits are helping Esther to get rid of you. They want to eliminate any creatures that shouldn't be walking on this planet. It upsets the balance, and what do you do when it's upset?"

"Fix it. Is there anyone else that is helping?"

"No. And that's all I know."

Penelope had her large cup of coffee with her. Some say that she was starting to turn into another Spencer with all the coffee- well, Morgan is the only one who says that. Glad, she was given a task after a few hours of the team being on WE-CAN'T-FIND-ANYTHING brain fart. She started searching for an Elijah Mikaelson.

"Hmmm…" she looked at her screen. A few articles popped up about him, she decided to read one of them: _ " __Agent Elijah Mikaelson and Doctor Spencer Mikaelson-agents in the field- brothers in arms talk about what it's like to be siblings and working in the field."_

"What the-?"

She continued: _" '__We know they don't put siblings in the same team together but we managed to compel them to let us. Why work with people you don't get along with, while you can work and get the job done with the people you do.' Spencer said. " Among our entire family, only us two, decided to go into the field.' _

_Spencer talked on about how their mother tried to convince them not to go. "That was during the War, and it had mom scared. Our father was killed, and it was hard for her."_

_We asked Elijah how working with his brother went. _

_ "__I am more scared of him to do something stupid and risk his life on the field in ways we're not suppose to do," he said._

Penelope skipped through to the end.

_ "__I am changing my name to Reid," Spencer Mikaelson said. " Reid is the maiden name of our mother. So, call me Doctor Spencer Reid."_

Penelope blinked. "What is the chances of knowing a Doctor Spencer Reid, and this guy is a Doctor Spencer Reid?" She scrolled down to see a picture of the brothers and her eyes popped out. "This can't be right. This article is dated back to 1942. Why is Reid here?"

She decided to find government information about Elijah first. But there was nothing.

Then she tried Spencer's. It popped up then William and Diana Reid were not as birth parents and that they weren't dead. Penelope was going into disbelief. Neither of them had government information; no date of birth, driver's license, address-nothing!

She called Derek quickly. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Morgan. I found information that doesn't make sense."

"About Elijah Mikaelson?"

"And Spencer-our Spencer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, two of them are brothers. And second of all, he lied," she said. "Plus I'm sending this to your tablet so you can see for yourself."

"Okay. What did he lie about?"

"His parents aren't dead."

A/N: Snap, Crackle, Pop yo!


End file.
